


Frenzied [Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshot]

by TechnoFay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Draco, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sassy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: Draco Malfoy x Reader, fighting that leads into sex.





	

Anger. Anger had started your day, and it was anger that got you here, arguing with Draco Malfoy, the boy who had at one point been your best friend for the six years you had attended Hogwarts together. Up until now it seemed.

All he had done was bump into you at the wrong time, and – without even looking to see who he was talking to – making some offhanded comment about watching where you were going before heading up the hallway.

“Why don't you watch where you're going you empty headed twat!” You had snapped as he brushed past. Truthfully, this particular anger had been building over the course of a few years of unvoiced frustration between the two of you, and the rift had only widened over the past two years.

With Draco a prefect and becoming part of that toad Umbridge's little headhunting cult the year prior, there had been little interaction between the two of you, save for holidays and the occasions you could pry him out of Pansy Parkinson's claws.

Try as you might, any opportunities you had anymore were short lived or spoiled by Parkinson and the vendetta she had against you. At the beginning of the year, she made a point to fawn over Draco, rubbing it in your face at the start of the year that _she_ got to sit next to him on the Hogwarts Express while you fumed across the way beside Blaise, whom struggled to get you to speak with him, albeit unsuccessfully.

And had Draco given a damn?

No. Too busy bragging about the poor choices he was making; siding with the Dark Lord, a fact that scared you as much as enraged you that he was still clinging to the poisonous mentality that had gotten his father thrown into Azkaban, a fact you tried to point out weeks before only to be greeted with more hostility.

“What the bloody hell is your problem?” Draco had turned toward you, and while shocked at first that it was in fact you who he bumped into, he quickly angered at your insult.

You gathered all your pent up rage and threw it at him, hellbent now on either talking some sense into him or – regrettably – ending your friendship once and for all.

“What do you mean “what's my problem?” Your shit attitude is my problem. Strutting around here like you're better than everybody else!” You spat; while you didn't say it, your tone implied that you thought otherwise. Draco snorted and straightened, crossing his arms.

“Better than everyone else, or better than you, you mean? Because if anyone is acting all high and mighty, it's you!” He sneered, and you glared back, livid. A crowd was starting to form now; of course, everyone liked to watch a good row, you thought with a grimace.

“Oh right... it's _me_ who's being a total prat and forgetting his best friend, and it's _me_ who's throwing his life away for daddy's cause...” Draco's gaze hardened, the tendons in his neck twitching as he stepped closer to you intimidatingly, arms dropping to his sides.

“Don't...” he warned, but you kept on, eyes burning as you threw gasoline on the fire.

“And it's ME who's going to end up with daddy if I keep on this path–”

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Draco shouted finally, his pale face red and knuckles white from how tightly his hands were clinched into fists.

“You don't even understand what I'm trying to do _or_ what I want! So just bugger off already because I've had enough of you!”

“Oh, now you want to end it... so tell me Draco, _what_ is it that you want?!” You shot back, annoyed and hurt at his dismissive tone. Somehow that had cut deeper than anything else he had said.

Draco grit his teeth in annoyance, his hand shooting out and latching onto your upper arm in a firm grip, steering you towards an empty classroom and away from the gawking students. The move did not deter you in the slightest and you kept on yelling at him even as he slammed the door shut and stepped up to you in a threatening manner.

Unfazed, you kept on taunting him in a singsong voice that Pansy would be proud of.

“You seem to know about everything else, so spit it out already!”

“You want to know what I want?!” Draco snapped, taking your shoulders and pushing you up against the wall, making you gasp in surprise then glare up at him defiantly, ready to fight. Hell, you almost fancied just hexing him right here and now since he kept manhandling you.

See how he liked that.

Draco spoke, tearing you out of your thoughts, his words not registering at first.

“I want what I've always wanted! And that's the only reason I'm “following in my daddy's footsteps” as you so rudely put it,” he mocked your tone, gripping at your shoulders when your tried to shake him off of you.

“I want the safety of my family, and...” He hesitated for a second and his gaze softened but was no less intense than had been when you were screaming at one another in the corridor, the expression catching you off-guard.

“And you,” he murmured, suddenly leaning in and kissing you roughly, surprising you for a second time this afternoon.

A burst of electricity swept beneath your skin and you willed yourself to just enjoy the kiss – the kiss you had been waiting for – but you were still too angry to let it be, wrenching your head away and rounding on him again, hands clinching his forearms as tightly as he was holding your shoulders.

“What do you mean you've always wanted _me_?” you demanded, ignoring the warmth on your face and leaving out the silent thought that he could have had you at any time if he only just _said_ so.

“What do you think I mean, you idiot?” Draco raised his voice in exasperation.

“Don't call me a idiot you prat!” you shouted back, the anger from before surging up again and carrying something else within; a flicker beneath the waves that whispered much more than was being said aloud. Draco noticed, watching you closely as you went on.

“If you bloody well wanted me, why didn't you _do_ something about it?”

“I'm doing something about it now aren't _I_?” he growled, an edge creeping into his tone that made you shiver pleasantly, that whisper growing steadily into a roar.

“Are you?” you challenged, staring him down. There was a loaded pause between the two of you, your gaze never wavering until something broke the calm – a hitch in his breath or you gripping his robes – and you crashed against one another, the waves pulling you under.

Draco pressed you bodily against the wall, fingers digging at your robes as they fought to get beneath them, and you moved your hands to his hair, not at all shy about taking a handful and yanking, a snicker leaving your lips at the yelp you got in response.

“Watch it,” he hissed, backing off long enough to scold you, a lively look dancing in his grey eyes and sending another shiver up your spine.

The calm before the storm, you thought as you replied.

“Make me.”

He took your second challenge in stride, hand seizing the back of your neck and dragging you into the kiss, taking your breath away before you even had the chance to catch it. You let out a squeak into his mouth, trapped until you managed to shove him away and taking a deep breath, gasping for air that you had been starved of.

“Back to the dorms then?” He suggested and your eyes narrowed at the smug expression on his face, his hair mussed up and face as flushed as your own.

God you loved him.

“They should be empty... if not, we can empty them,” He added, already making for the exit. Had you not been so close to the Headmaster's office, you might have just used the classroom, but doubtless this time of day Filch was looking for victims, so the risk was not worth it.

“Fine... but you're still an asshole...” You informed him breathlessly, shaking your robes back into place as you followed him out into the hall and up the corridor.

“So what if I am?” He replied as he straightened his disheveled hair, and you stifled a snort, unwilling to give him laughter until he earned it.

There was a stretch of silence as you walked down the hallway, broken by you asking a question, namely to distract yourself from the lingering tension between the two of you and keep you from diving back into the waves right here in the hall.

“Why didn't you do this sooner?”

“I thought you were with Blaise, you were all over him at the Yule Ball,” He replied, arching his brow at you and making you swat at him playfully, though his words made you think.

The first thing that came to mind was your fourth year, you had ended up going to the Yule Ball with Blaise because Pansy Parkinson had elbowed her way in between you and Draco, not that he seemed to care since he didn't turn her down.

Or so you thought.

The both of you spent most of the ball glaring at one another over the shoulders of your dates, making up later that evening when Pansy slunk off to the bathroom and didn't return.

“Asshole, I'm not interested in Blaise.”

“I sure didn't know that,” Draco pointed out. You knew it was probably a mistake on your part to agree to go, as not only had it made things more complicated between you and Draco, but now Blaise was actively pursuing you; not that there was much you could do about it now.

“I went with him because you were planning on sucking face with Pansy.”

“I never sucked face with Pansy, nor planned to,” he replied, wrinkling his face in disgust, much to your delight.

“I imagine not with how she looked after she left the bathroom.” A grin crept onto your face at the memory and Draco's footsteps faltered beside you a moment before continuing down the staircase into the dungeons.

“You were the one who hexed her?” He said, less in accusation and more out of curiosity. While it was true you had sent her to the infirmary, it had more to do with the fact she picked a fight with you in the bathroom than over Draco; though it was doubtless that Pansy started it for that exact reason.

“Maybe... do you care?” You said nonchalantly, and he smirked in response.

“Not really.” You mirrored his expression, preening as you gave the password to the door before entering the mercifully empty common room, Draco right behind you.

“Good, I'm glad– Mfh!” You started to say before he whipped you around by your shoulder and pulled you back in for a kiss, his arms snaking around your waist to draw you closer. He was far more demanding than before, hands going to your thighs and plucking you off of the ground to cart you upstairs to the dorms.

At least he had some sense left, you thought, a ripple of heat going through your loins at the stiffness in his pants.

Shame there was so much fabric in the way...

Weaving through the beds, he placed you down in front of his own and began undressing you while you attempted to follow suit, sliding your hands up his shoulders and removing his robes as your own fell to the floor in a black shapeless mass.

Draco's hands were all over you; slipping beneath your shirt and gliding up the skin of your back, making you press your chest against his before he slid them back down and gripped tightly at your ass, hips bucking sharply against your own.

A gasp left your mouth as he drew back long enough to peel your shirt off over your head and you tugged at his, the fabric sliding out of your fingers as he removed it and sent it to the growing pile on the floor. Draco fumbled a moment on the clasp of your bra, but soon that too was on the floor, his hand going to cup one in his hand, making you start at the stark gentleness of his caress.

Not that it lasted long.

You were just kicking off your shoes when Draco got aggressive again, forcefully pinning you back onto the bed by your shoulders and making your bones creak in protest.

“Do you need to be so rough?” you griped.

“You weren't complaining before.”

“Fuck off,” You replied and he just grinned at you, capturing your lips once more as he rolled his hips against you, making you moan into his mouth, shaking your shoulders free so you could smooth your hands up his bare back.

There was a sudden tug at your pants as he unbuttoned them, a thought popping into your head, and you wiggled free once more to speak.

“Wait...” Draco drew back, fed up with the false starts but still waited for you to respond, your pants halfway down with his hand resting beside your hip on the bed.

“What now?”

“Well... what if someone comes up?” You muttered, raising your brows in expectation.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Draco leaned over to paw through the clothing pile, fumbling for his wand then raised it and flicked it to the side in a sharp jerk. One of the far beds flipped up onto its end and slid nosily across the floor to block the entrance, and he placed his wand on the bedside table before returning his attention to you.

“There... happy now?” He said and you opened your mouth to argue farther – just for the tone of his voice – but Draco was having none of it, silencing you once more with a kiss.

No more interruptions.

His kiss was deep, consuming... and you fell right in to its depths without resistance, barely aware of him stripping you of your pants and underwear until you felt the cold brush of air on your legs. Kissing back now with the same intensity, you went to help remove his pants as the desire to go on burned through you.

Once free from the last of his clothing, Draco lowered himself against you, groaning softly at the spark of heat where your skin made contact, then looked down to you letting out a shuttered breath.

“Are you ready?” he whispered huskily, and you inclined your head, eyes glazed over as you stared up at him, entranced by the way he was looking at you.

Only you.

“Yes...” At your word, he shifted slightly, aligning his erect penis with your vagina and slowly guiding it inside, hissing with the effort of keeping control. He wanted more than anything to just ram it in, but for fear of hurting you, he kept it steady, and once all the way in, gave a careful roll of his hips to test the waters.

A soft cry left your mouth at the action and he took that as a green light, crashing against you with full force that rattled you to your core and left your entire body tingling.

Such sweet bliss this was, unlike any sensation you'd ever had.

Moving on instinct now, you reached up and yanked his head towards your own, steadily matching his pace until you were moving in one fluid rhythm, gasps and whimpers falling from your mouths as you meshed together and wound you both tighter.

Pure rapture coursed through your veins at every stroke, nails digging divots into his back you dragged them down, leaving bright red lines and Draco all the more elated.

He shifted his grip on your pelvis, sliding his hand around and cupping your ass in a firm grip, anchoring you in place as he continuously thrust against you, sending stars shooting across your vision and leaving you screaming his name while he trailed sloppy kisses down the side of your neck, grazing his teeth against the thin flesh at your nape.

Your toes curled up in ecstasy and you gripped tighter at him, feeling yourself tip over the edge at the final roll of his hips, and you climaxed with a strangled gasp, Draco following suit.

The pair of you lay there in a sweaty panting pile, and he withdrew his hand, shifting to his side so you could breathe without his weight on you.

Limp and drained of energy, you lay twisted to the side, staring at him while lost in your thoughts. Draco watched you for some time, his breathing beginning to regulate as he stretched one hand over to stroke your cheek, the delicacy of the action making you snap back to reality.

“What?”

“Nothing... just...” he shrugged at first instead of answering, searching for the right words to say.

After the argument you had, he felt like there was more to be said then just “sorry”.

“I'm thankful to have you in my life...” he said finally, his hand going to cover your mouth with his finger so he could finish.

“You've... always been there for me, and I feel like, maybe I haven't been there enough for you. So, I want to thank you...” You nodded slowly, but rolled your hand to indicate he wasn't done.

“And I'm sorry for being a prat,” he added with a sour look, letting out a huff.

“You're welcome and... I guess apology accepted,” you said with a smug look, making him roll his eyes in exasperation.

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I'm the only person who will put up with you.”

“Er... fair enough I suppose,” Draco grumbled, making you giggle. A sly look crossed his face and he moved to sit up, offering you his hand.

“What?” You asked, eying his hand with suspicion even as you took it and he helped you off the bed. That expression always meant trouble.

“Come on, I'm going to show you why they call it the Shrieking Shack,” Draco said, getting to his feet to retrieve his clothes. And you let out a barking laugh, rising up to join him.

“Pfft... the only one who will be shrieking is you.” Draco snorted, his grey eyes shining in amusement.

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” he smirked, offering you his arm, which you took with a grin as he cleared the bed out of the way and led you out, your words lingering in the dorm as you both descended the staircase.

“You know I like a challenge.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
